Balls, like those used for basketball practice, are often too heavy and/or too hard to allow beginners to derive pleasure from practicing the sport quickly.
These drawbacks are in particular related to the manufacturing method and the materials used for manufacturing.
More specifically, a ball is known, for example from document GB 1,102,644, comprising an inflatable bladder covered with a winding of flexible threads embedded in an elastomer layer that is vulcanized.
An outer coating formed by panels is positioned on top of the layer of vulcanized elastomer in which the wound flexible threads are embedded. These panels are separated by edges formed in the elastomer layer during vulcanization.
Since such a ball comprises a rubber or similar carcass, obtained by vulcanization, it is particularly rigid. When a game is played with such a ball, contact with the hands can be painful, in particular for children, due to that rigidity and hardness.
The invention therefore aims to resolve the aforementioned problems, among others.